Runaway Wolf
by AnimeGirl66
Summary: Kagome was a normal little girl.....Well if you call a 5yr-old wolf demon normal! One day her whole village was slaughtered and the lord of the Northern lands took her in. Until that is things took a turn for the worse. If you read this PLEASE REVIEW! -EK
1. Chapter 1

**Kagome was a normal little girl...Well if you call a 5yr-old wolf demon normal! One day her whole village was slaughtered and the lord of the Northern lands took her in. Until that is things took a turn for the worse.**

**Normal POV**

Kagome was outside playing with her friends, some humans and some demons, when she smelled smoke. She looked in the direction of the village and saw a tower of smoke rising high above the sky. Her friends looked in the direction she was staring and gasped. Almost all of them took of running to the village, except for Kagome. She was in a state of shock just staring at the smoke when a thought hit her.

'Mother? Father?'

She burst into a run towards the village. When she got there she saw humans, and a few demons, on horses. Some were lighting houses on fire while others were waving swords around. Kagome saw that all round them where the villagers. They looked like they were sleeping but Kagome saw puddles of blood and gasped. She immediately hid behind a tree and listened.

"Do you have them?" Said a man that looked like he was the one in charge.

"Yes sir, some were a bit difficult but we took care of it."The man who spoke smirked and made a motion with his hand. Then a few men push a group of girls toward him.

Kagome immediately recognized them from he village. She searched through them looking for for her mother but she could see her. She was about to run toward the familiar faces when one of the younger woman noticed her. Her eyes widened and she started to mouth the word run over and over. Kagome hesitated but took one last look at them and ran. She ran to her super secret hiding spot.

She had found it one day while chasing frogs in the tall grass. It was a small cave by the river hidden by the tall grass, the place where she kept all her "Treasures" safe. She crawled in to the cave and wept in worry over her parents. That night she cried her self to sleep.

Small sun rays made their way through the grass in to the cave, waking Kagome up. 'Huh? Why am I in the hiding place?' She slowly recalled yesterdays events. She scrambled out of the cave and ran, with amazing speed, towards her home. She saw it burnt, but went in anyway. The first thing she saw was the corpse of a giant wolf on the floor. She sank to the ground, hugged the wolfs neck, and began to cry.

"Father I'm sorry. Please answer me. I'll be a good girl, so please answer me." She sat there crying for a minutes until she remembered her mother. She sniffed the air trying to find her. She wasn't in the house at all. Could those bad men have taken her? Kagome was assuming the worse when her ears perked up. She sat there for a moment totally quiet. Then got up and quickly made her way behind the house. She stopped, behind her house was her mother lying face up in a pool of blood.

"Kagome...Kagome...Kagome..."

"Mother I'm here. Are you alright?" Kagome kneeled down and took her mothers hand.

"Oh Kagome your alright! Thank goodness, I was so worried about you" She smiled softly.

"I'm sorry. But I'm alright. And your are gonna be too!" She buried her face in her mothers chest. "Mommy, fathers not waking up. So please don't fall asleep too. Ok?"

Her mother inhaled sharply. "I'm sorry Kagome. But your father and I love you very much you, know right?"

"Yes mommy, but-"

"No buts, Kagome I love you!" She hugged her.

"I love you too mother." She hugged back. After a few minutes her mothers grip lossend. Kagome looked down at her. Her eyes were closed and she was smiling.

"Mother?" She asked almost afraid. When she did not get a response she started to shake her mother. "No! Mother wake up! Please wake up!" Kagome sat there and cried.

**Meanwhile**

"Lord Akito the village is just down that hill." A servant pointed towards a small hill a few hards in front of them.

"I'll go ahead then." Said the lord. He steered his horse towards the hill and to the village.

Everywhere he looked there were dead bodies. He rode around the village searching for any who may have survived, but found none.

"Ok men I don't think there ar-" He stopped mid sentence and stood there, listening.

"Lord?"

"SHHH!" He steered his horse and took of again. He slowed as he reached a small burnt house. He made his way towards the back and the source of the noise. There he saw girl, no older than five, Crying over the body of a woman.

"Mother please wake up, I don't want to be left alone!" The lord took a step forward.

"Little girl? Is something wrong?" Though he said this softly he started Kagome, causing her to leap a few meters away. She quickly stepped back in front of her mother.

"Who are you?" She snarled. "Are you one of _them_?"

'Them? Oh, she must referring to the people whom destroyed the village.' For the first time the lord looked over the girl and noticed she was a demon or at least half demon.

"What is your name child?" He asked softly.

"Why should I tell you." She said more on the verge of tears than angry.

"Don t worry you can trust me. I am lord Akito and your name is?"Kagome's eyes widened then she quickly bowed.

"Sorry lord Akito I didn't know it was you. I am Kagome."

"It's alright Kagome. If you are all alone now why don't you come to live with me and my wife? We don't have any children of our own and it would be wonderful to have you." Kagome's eyes widened once more.

"Is it ok? Will that really be ok? But what of my parents and the villagers?"

"Don't worry. My men shall give them all proper burials."

"Ok then if it is alright, but before I go can I gather some things?"

"Of course child." Kagome kneeled down by her mother took a locket from around her neck and put it on her own. She then kissed her mothers cheek and was off to gather her other things.

'Good bye mother, Father. I will now leave this village and live with the lord and lady. Please watch over me.'

Ok this is the past! So in the next chapter it will be the present and many awesome things -At least in my opinion- will happen! I know it is kinda short but I hope you liked it! Please review! -**evil smile- **_**Or else hunt you down and sluaghter you in your sleep! **_-normal smile- thank you for reading runaway wolf. I hope you enjoyed it. Please tell friends!!


	2. Engagement? You wish!

OK this is the second chapter! Though i am disappointed that no one has reviewed this story! many ppl have at least read the story, BUT NOT ONE REVEIWED. tears start forming in eyes If ppl don't review than I'm gonna think you all hate this story. wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh wahhahaha. so...pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeasssssssssssssssssssssssee review. stops crying thank you for reading and enjoy the second chapter.

**Last chapter!**

"It's alright Kagome. If you are all alone now why don't you come to live with me and my wife? We don't have any children of our own and it would be wonderful to have you." Kagome's eyes widened once more.

"Is it ok? Will that really be ok? But what of my parents and the villagers?"

"Don't worry. My men shall give them all proper burials."

"Ok then if it is alright, but before I go can I gather some things?"

"Of course child." Kagome kneeled down by her mother took a locket from around her neck and put it on her own. She then kissed her mothers cheek and was off to gather her other things.

'Good bye mother, Father. I will now leave this village and live with the lord and lady. Please watch over me.'

**end of last chapter!**

**Chapter 2-Engagement? You wish!**

It has been about ten years sense Kagome was adopted into the lord of the northern lands family, so she is now about fifteen. Most every one of his people adored her, they would address her as Lady Kagome or Princess Kagome this made her very happy, except for a few whom did not like the idea of a demon being their princess. The lord had changed from when they first met because of his wife. She had died a few years back a small plague do to a that swept over the north. Sense the death of his beloved wife, he had become colder towards everyone. When he would get angry he had a tendency to hit of scream at them, not the best trait in the world. Besides that it was all perfect but it was one her fifteenth birthday that it had all gone wrong.

Normal POV

Kagome was expectantly ecstatic this morning because it was her fifteenth birthday and there would be a grand party held in her honor. She still hadn't gotten use to being pampered but today she was to happy to think about it. She was just brushing her hair when her maid came in the room.

"Lady Kagome your father request your presence before the ball."

"oh thank for telling me Yuka. So, what do you think?" Kagome said twirling around in her dress. It was white with pink flower on it, it was kinda like a kimono. It was floor length and sleeves that were not connected to her dress.** (SORRY I suck at describing)**

"You look beautiful Kagome!" kagome smiled widely.

"Thanks Yuka, now 'm off to see father" Kagome picked up the bottom of her dress and ran to the lord. When she was little the lord had requested she call him father so from then on he was referred as that. She knocked on the door and opened it.

"You wanted to see me father?"

"Ah, yes Kagome. I will just say it then. I have found you a husband." Lord was more than happy by his announcement but Kagome had her chin on the floor.

"WHAT?" The king sighed.

"I have found a lord whom has asked my permission to marry you. I said you would gladly, you will meet him tonight at your party." He walked back to his chair like he had much better things to do.

"You mean an arranged marriage? But what if I don't love him? What if I don't want to marry him?" The lord hit the arm rest of his chair with his fist.

"You will marry him whether you like him or not. it will be a great union for our lands. You should be happy to do something for me after I took you in." He yelled angrily.

"uh...yes father" she said in defeat, and walked out to finish getting ready for the party.

"Announcing Lord Akito and is daughter Lady Kagome." Every one clapped as they came down the steps into an elegant ball room. Kagome stayed on the dance floor while her went and took a seat at the front of the room. Kagome danced with several boys before her father called her over.

"Kagome this is Naraku, your fiancé." Kagome politely bowed as did Naraku.

"I'm pleased to meet you Lady Kagome." He smiled a gentleman's smile.

'Well he doesn't seem THAT horrible' Kagome thought.

"And you." She replied.

"Shall we go and dance?" Naraku held out his arm. Kagome looked at her father, who was giving her a "Do it or else" face, then reluctantly took his arm and let her self be led to the dance floor. The song started and they started dancing. And she had to admit he was a very good dancer, great perhaps. But they were dancing a bit to close for her comfort. "Wow Lord Naraku you are a great dancer." She smiled, trying to be polite as possible. She was having a hard time though because she REALLY wanted to push him away and have fun. He smiled that gentlemen smile again.

"Thank you my Lady, but I can dance MUCH better." His polite turn into a

hungry one, one that scared Kagome a bit. He pulled her much closer the

before as the song switched to a faster pace. As the song ended he pulled Kagome up from a dip and held there. And much to Kagome's dislike THERE was very close to each other. Naraku had it so their bodies were pressed up against each other. Kagome saw the smile again but this time his eyes were showing the same thing. Hunger, like she was some kind of possession he had just claimed and was NOT about to let go.

"Ahem, shall we see father?" She said trying to get out of the position.

"Yes, I think that is a great idea." Naraku let go of Kagome only to guide her to her father. But the whole the way there Naraku had it hand on her, well her tail to be exact. The dresses she wore always showed of her tail. Most boys did not like the fact that she was a demon, though all the girls thought her ears were the cutest thing. But Naraku did not find this fact at all disturbing. In fact he seemed quite pleased by the fact. Kagome was at first confused by this but she soon relied that the odd smell she had found earlier was a demon and that demon was Naraku.

'Well that makes sense! He doesn't want a human wife, I guess that makes me last resort. Not that i'd like to be first, or any position at that.' She started to get even angrier when he pulled her closer. Several veins popped up but she tried her best to be calm in the public eye's. When they arrived in front of Lord Akito Naraku changed is sick smile back into one of a gentlemen. Kagome wanted to punch him so bad. She noticed her father had a grin of his own, somewhat proud and somewhat happy that Naraku found Kagome to his liking.

"Kagome dear, why don't you go and have fun with some of your friends. I would like to talk to Lord Naraku."

"Yes father." She bowed to both of the men and left. 'I wonder what their thinking of?' She spotted some of her friends. 'Lets just forget him and have fun'

"Naraku, what do you think of my daughter?"

"Well she well behaved, beautiful, cute, a demon, all the traits I want." Naraku said politely. 'Not to mention strong willed and she hates me.' He was smirking in his head.

"Thats great then the wedding shall be in a week! She will be very happy at the news!"

"Wonderful, I shall leave it to you." He bowed and disappeared into the crowd. Kagome was talking to her friends when she felt tap on her shoulder and turned around.

"Yes? Oh, Naraku!" She looked back at her friends but they were all leaving with smiles on thier faces. She turned back to Naraku.

"May I help you?"

"Indeed, you may." In one movement he but one hand on her chest and the other was holding her face so she would look at him. Kagome was going to smack his hand away and scream at him but something held her in place.

She couldn't move, speak or anything. Her eyes filled with fear. Naraku liked that sense of fear, his eyes turned into that of a predator about to pounce on its prey.

"You can give me your kiss." He moved closer, Kagome's eyes widened, and he tightened his grip on her chest. Suddenly the chiming of a clock was heard and the lord spoke. Naraku cursed under his breathe but quickly changed his position so that he was at her side with his arm around her waist. He also put on the fake gentleman's smile.

"I am happy to announce the engagement between My daughter, Kagome, and Lord Naraku." The whole room started clapping. Kagome did NOT look happy but no one took notice.

**After the party**

"Father I refuse to marry that _man_!"

"Ha Ha Kagome don't joke around. He likes you and you WILL marry him."

"No father that man may "Love" some part of me, but I do not and never will love him. So I shall not marry." Her father got very angry at his statement. He walked over to her, looked her strait in the eye, and slapped so hard that she fell down.

"You WILL marry him and THAT is final. Now go to your room." He screamed. In a daze Kagome put her hand on her cheek and got up slowly making her way to her room. When she got there she sat on her bed grabbed a pillow and started to cry.

"What shall I do? I don't want to marry that mannnn. sob" Suddenly an idea cane into her head.

"I...I'll runaway! So far they'll never find me!" She got up and changed her clothes into a suitable runway outfit. (it was a present from one of the maids) She gathered a few things and jumped from the window and ran. She ran with amazing speed, even for a wolf demon.

'Goodbye father'

The end of chappie 2!! YAY!! Good chap! There seem to be a lot of good byes in this story! OK all i have to say is PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Fluffykun

**Warning: reading this story may cause stupidity at high levels!**

**I would like to show my sincere thanks to takeshi-ai and Mysterious Panther For being the ONLY ones to review this story!**

**"What shall I do? I dont want to marry that mannnn. sob" Suddenly an idea cane into her head.**

**"I...I'll runaway! So far they'll never find me!" She got up and changed her clothes into a siutible runway outfit. (it was a present from one of the maids) She gathered a few things and jumped from the window and ran. She ranm with amazing speed, even for a wolf demon.**

**'Goodbye father'**

**End of chapter 2!**

**Chapter 2-Fluffy-kun**

Kagome ran for days, trying to get as far away from her home as possible, days soon turned to weeks.

The western lands Castle-

"Lord Inutaisho we have captured a suspicious person trying to cross the border into our land. She is reluctant to tell us her reason and...um...beat up 3 of the border guards." Said a guard from the castle. Inutaisho, who was sitting on a throne, raised in eyebrow.

"Really? She beat up 3 border guards?"

"Well In guess you could say she had an...advantage over them. What shall we do with her my lord?"

"I would like to see this girl. Bring her in!" He ordered. The guard left and Sesshomaru entered the room.

"Whats going on father? You have a curious face." Sesshomaru asked with his emotionless voice.

"Do I"? He wasn't paying any attention to Sesshomaru. "We are about to get a bit of entertainment." It was Sesshomaru's turn to raise an eye brow.

"Oh?" Just as he said this the guard came back along with 4 others, who were restraining a girl. The girl was kicking and cursing.

"Let me go damn it! T's not like I'm here to kill any one! So let me go already! Basterds!!" She screamed. Inutaisho smiled at Sesshomaru and rose from his chair to go towards Kagome.

"Awww, welcome to the western lands. I am Lord Inutaisho. My men will gladly let you go if you promise not run away." Kagome looked at the man and nodded. The men let her go. She bowed in a proper manner and smiled.

"Hello Lord Inutaisho, I would like to ask permission to remain with these lands for a while." She said in a polite, lady like manner. This shocked all of the guards and Sesshomaru. Inutaisho just smirked.

"May I ask what your business you have here?"

"You may, but you will not get the answer you wish for."

"oh? And what is you answer?"

"I only wish to pass through these lands." Inutaisho scowled.

"You are right that is not the answer I wanted." He went back to his seat. "And I shall not let you pass until you give me a proper answer." Kagome smirked.

"Then I guess I shall pass with out your permission." Just then Inuuyasha entered the room.

"Hey pops I thought I smelt a-" He was cut off when Kagome kicked one of the guards into the wall right beside him.

"What in hell?" Inuyasha screamed.

"Later losers" Kagome finished beating up the guards and ran out of the room with amazing speed.

"Yo Sesshomaru what was that?" Inuyasha asked. Sesshomaru ignored his brother.

"What shall we do father?"

"Inuyasha, Sesshomaru? What do you say to a little exercise?" With that he was off running out the door and in the direction Kagome had escaped. Inuyasha looked at his brother than back at the door and smirked.

"Your on old man!" He started running. Sesshomaru sighed and slowly got up from his sitting position and started running as well.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru cought up with Inutaisho and they were closing up on Kagome. Kagome looked behind her and her eyes widened.

"Holy shit! They're catching up on damn inu yokai! But the one in red seems to be a hanyo. Crap forget them! Just run!" She closed her eyes and concentrated when she opened her eyes she saw Inutaisho running backwards in front of her.

"Eeeeep!" She did a front flip and landed behind him and kept running.

"Hmm Persistent." Sesshomaru put his foot out, and she tripped.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! You Idiot!" Inuyasha exploded in laughter. A vein appeared on Kagome's head and kicked Inuyasha in the stomach, HARD!

"Danm wench!" He yelled in pain. Kagome started running again, she looked back and stuck out her tongue at Inuyasha.

"See ya stupid mutt!" She faced for ward in time to see what looked like a wall she crashed into it. She looked up and saw it was Inutaisho.

"Caught you!" He threw her over her shoulder and kept a firm grip one her. 'Damit He's not only a full demon, he's also the srongest of the three.' She decided she would spare her energy and just let her self be carried back.

When they got back into the room they were in earlier they shut both the door and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stationed them self in front of them.

"So now will you tell us your reason now?" Inutaisho said impatiently. Kagome sighed.

"Well its nothing special! You see my father has engaged me to a despicable man and I refuse to marry. But father does not care, I believe it was something like "a powerful demon will be good for a husband" or some nonsense. So I have runaway." She said this in a matter-a-fact tone.

"Thats it? You have caused us trouble for that? If it wasent something important hy didn't you tell us in the beginning?" Inuyasha said angrily.

"Because, sense your both lords I thought maybe you would tell father and he would find me."

"What is your father lord of?" Inuyasha asked.

"He is lord of the Northern lands."

"You mean lord Akito? If I remember correctly he and is dead wife are human, how are you his daughter?" Inutaisho said now fully intrigued.

"Well I'm not is blood daughter, he adopted me when I was five. But thats another story. So, may I please have permission now?" Inutaisho smirked, again. **(he seems to do alot of that?)**

"You broke our promise, remember? Now I wont let you leave." He laughed.

"EHHH? How long do I gotta stay?" Kagome was very upset.

"Dont know. Till I say so." He smiled like there was nothing wrong. "Sesshomaru please go ask the maids to prepare a room for...?" Kagome realized she had introduced her self.

"Oh! Thats right, I haven't introduced my self." She bowed again. "My name is Kagome, it nice to meet you."

"And you, Inuyasha please show Kagome around."

"Why do I have to show the wolf wench around?" He complained. Kagome kicked him in the head.

"You have a problem with me being a wolf demon?"

"Half demon and I have a hate record with a few other wolfs." He corrected.

"Last time I checked you were a half demon too, doggie."

"Enough!! Inuyasha now!" Inutaisho said angrily.

"Fine!" He grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her behind him, pointing out random things while walking. They got out to a court yard with a fountain.

"wow pretty!" Kagome said happily forgetting Inuyasha was there. She twirled around happily. Giving Inuyasha a the time to get a good look at her. She wore a brown fur skirt, (Like Ayame) fur anklets, (like the sweat bands you put on your wrist.) and a tan tank top that cut off about an inch above the belly button. Her hair was down and with a few leave and twigs in it. She two black dog ears on her head, and a tail to match. Suddenly she disappeared from his site. He didn't see her, but felt the some one rubbing his ears. He whipped his head around and glared at Kagome.

"What'd you do that for?" Kagome giggled

"Ayumi was right, that is fun!"

"Ayumi?"

"My friend. She used to love doing that, now i see why." She giggled and rubbed his ears again.

"Why you-" Inuyasha tried to punch Kagome but she jumped in the air and behind her was...Sesshomaru. He caught Inuyasha's fist in his hand.

"Hey bro why are you here?"

"I came to tell Kagome her room was ready." He said in an emotionless tone. Kagom popped her head up on Sesshomaru's shoulder. She was on his back.

"Thanks Fluffy-kun!" Inuyasha stood there for a moment looking blankly at Kagome then burst out laughing. He fell on the ground and started hitting it with his fist.

"HAHAHAHA Fluffy HAHAHAHA Fluffly-kun!" Sesshomaru stared down at his brother debating wether to walk away or beat him up. Kagome saw she shouldn't have said that, so she climbed off his back and bowed deeply.

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru! I shouldn't have said that." He looked at her. then started to walk away.

"Whatever just follow me to your room." She took that as a "I forgive you" And followed him. Leaving the still laughing Inuyasha behind.

"Idiot!" Kagome said.

"This is your room." He pointed at a door and started to walk away.

"uh thanks" She opened the door and looked around. It was big and beautiful. Much more extravagant then her old room. AT first she did not want to touch anything, not mess it up, because she did not want to ruin the neatness. (ok that sounds odd but...I do not plan on describing the room. I guess i'm lazy.) 'I guess its ok to sleep here tonight. I'll try another escape tomorrow.'

Morning!!

Sunlight flooded into Kagome's room causing her eyes to reluctantly open. 'God i'm so tried i'm seeing things.' She blinked a couple times.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" She started pressed her body flat against the bed. There, right over top her was Inuyasha's face.

"I..I..Inuyasha, what are you doing?"

"You know you make weird faces when you sleep. You were also mumbling incoherently." He said this as if he had never seen anything like it. He was still above her so she did the only thing she could, she narrowed her eyes and took a small breath.

"Fluffy-kun." Inuyasha fell on the floor laughing. Kagome got out of bed, stepping on Inuyasha in the progress. She went into her bathroom and freshened up, then came back out to see Inuyasha sitting on the bed.

"Follow me. Father and Sesshomaru are waiting for us." Inuyasha left the room with Kagome following. They soon arrived in a room with a long table. At one end was Inutaisho and to his right was Sesshomaru. Inutaisho looked at Kagome and patted the seat to his left. Hesantly Kagome to the seat, of course Inuyasha sat beside Kagome. (Well he wasn't gonna sit near Seshy, they would kill each other)

At they finished eating Kagome formed a plan. "Lord Inutaisho?"

"yes Kagome?"

"Do you think it would be alright for me to go out and look around, out side the castle I mean." Inuyasha spat out his food.

"Yeah right, you'll try to escape again."

"Escape from what? don't even know why you insist on keeping me here!" Kagome was completely angered. Inuyasha had a look of bewilderment on his face.

"Thats a good question. Pops why do we keep her here?" Inutaisho looked up from his meal and smiled.

"Cus it's entertaining." Kagome and Inuyasha fell down anime style, while Sesshomaru went on eating his meal.

"Alright then, you can send Inuyasha or Sesshomaru with me! Though I think Sesshomaru has better things to do than escorting me around." She smirked. 'Thats right I'll get the stupid one to come with me, it'll be way easier to trick him.'

"Splendid Idea! Inuyasha! You shall escort Lady Kagome around!" 'Isn't he a bit TO enthusiastic?' Kagome thought sweat dropping

"Wait a second don't I get a choice?" Inuyasha said freaking out, the other three looked at him then back at there food and simultaneously answered.

"NO!"

Out side the castle in a meadow near a forest-

"Wah! Look at all the flowers!" Kagome said running around like an idiot. All the sudden some wierd bird demon with came out of no where and tried to attack Kagome. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" She cringed waiting for it to attack, but it never came. She opened her eyes and saw it one the ground with a boy with black hair, a tail, a wolf fur standing on top of it.

"That'll teach you!" He noticed Kagome. "Hello? Are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine thank you." she was still in shock.

"Hey Kagome! Are you ok?" Inuyasha ran up beside her. She nodded.

"Hey mutt what are you doing here?"

"What the hell are you doing here Koga?" He said noticing him for the first time.

"Well I did just save your girl from that demon." He pointed at the bird.

"First she's not my girl! And second go away you damn wolf!"

"If you hate wolfs so much then why don't I relieve you of this pretty little thing?" In one fluid movent he was by kagome's side with his arm around her.

"Hey don't touch her." Kagome watched as the two argued and came up with a plan. She suddenly koga around the waist and started crying. Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"Wah? huh? eh?"as all Inuyasha managed to say.

"Kag...ome ah whats wrong? Are you hurt?" Koga was freaking out as well. Kagome looked up at him with teary eyes.

"Koga-san please help me!"

"uh sure, what can I do?" said trying to comfort her.

"Well you see I was just walking along and I...I...I was kidnapped by that horrible man." She pointed at Inuyasha and started crying again. Inuyasha was in shock.

"No I didn't. I wouldn't."

"Inuyasha I always knew you were a mutt. But I never thought you were low enough to do something like this." Koga glared at him. "Don't worry Kagome I'll safe you!" He picked her up bridal style and began to run. From over Koga's shoulder Kagome looked at Inuyasha and stuck out her tongue. Inuyasha stood there until they were out of sight.

"Wait a second!" He started running after them following the scent until he got to a river. "Damn it to hell!" He ran back to the castle and slammed the door to the throne room closed.

"Whats got you so pissed?" Sesshomaru, who was sitting by Inutaisho, asked in his normal emotionless voice.

"Damn wench got away!" He screamed.

"What she out run you again?"

"No! We met with Koga and she tricked the damn wolf!" Inutaisho stood up.

"This is why I kept her." He smiled. "First one to find her can do what ever they want, while the loser has to escort Kagome EVERYWHERE!" He left the room. Inuyasha sweat dropped. 'So she's a play toy? What a twisted old man."

"Well Sesshomaru I guess we better get go-" He turned to the spot were is brother once was, then turned to the now open door.

"Damn Cheater!" He screamed as he sprinted out the door.

End of chapter 3!!

I love this chapter. They may seem a bit OOC but I at least tried to keep Sesshomaru the same. I love the name Fluffy-kun, I just HAD to put it in! Thank for reading and please review!


End file.
